Remaining Hope Saga book 1
by DarkSoniciNSaNiTY
Summary: Fear. Hatred. Darkness. It haunts every single one of us. But sometimes, some people have it far worse than what you can imagine. They call him their remaining hope.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was cold.

The rain that was pouring on me was cold and harsh. Thunder echoed in my ears, lightning flashed around me. I pressed myself back against the rocky wall of the cliff. I bit my lip and tried to not look down. I had to hurry. That bomb was going to go off any second, and I couldn't bare to think of what the consequences may be. I slowly, carefully, slid over on the ledge. Suddenly, the rock below my feet gave out, and my foot slid forward. With a yelp, I felt myself fall downward. Reaching upward at the last second, I caught onto the ledge with my right hand. My heart was pounding in my ears, some foreign feeling starting to rise in me. I slowly looked down, and my eyes widen. Down below the waves of the ocean were crashing and churning, slowly eating away at the mountain. I looked up and squinted through the rain, trying to see a way up. The clock was ticking, I had to hurry. I reach upward, grabbing the ledge and begin to pull myself up. That's when the whole ledge gave out, and I felt myself hurling downward. A cry broke my lips as I felt the cold water hit me. I tried to stay afloat but to no avail. As I was pulled under, a explosion was all that could be heard in the distance.

**Fear**.

I felt myself sinking, choking on the cold substance. I looked around me and saw nothing but darkness. My feet hit the ground and I was suddenly in a dark room. When did I get here? How am I still alive? What was happening? My questions were never answered, as I was suddenly thrown against a hard, cold, cement wall. Everything was so dark. I couldn't see a thing. My head was spinning, the thought that I was or was not dead, my friends, gone...

**Hatred.**

A shocking, sudden pain split through me, causing me to scream. I blink as it fades as quickly as it came, and realize that I was pinned to a table, chains around my arms and ankles. I hurt so badly, as if I had been set on fire. I close my eyes and re-open them, to see if I was dreaming, to just wake up, but stare in shock as I saw what looked to be a dark, black, blue sky.

**Darkness.**

I bolted upright, looking around me frantically. I felt tears build in my eyes as I saw my friends, laying on the ground, cold and lifeless, blood pouring out of them. I look down at my own hands and instantly froze, for they were covered in blood. I stood upward quickly, and looked all around me. Everything around me was destroyed, strange blue flames devouring up the land. All my friends were dead, lying around me. I felt tears pour down my face, as realization hit me. I killed them. I turned and ran, to where I didn't know, I was blinded as my eyes were blurry from my tears. I came to a stop as a sudden change in surroundings caught my eye. I was in what looked to be a long, dark hallway, little blue flames lining the walls. I looked in front of me and saw a mirror. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I was dark-looking. Blood was covering me, and I had no pupils. The figure in the mirror than gave a creepy, evil grin, white canines shining brightly. Suddenly it leaped out of the mirror and tried to grab me. I jumped back at the last second and turn, running faster than I ever had before. My heart was racing, and I was panting rapidly. I ran, until I got to another end of the hallway. There was no way out. I was trapped. I was pinned against the wall by the creature, and couldn't move. It's maniacal grin widened, and I suddenly felt a horrid pain in my chest. I squeezed my eyes shut, the pain just too much for me. When the pain faded, I slowly opened my eyes again. I was floating in nothing but pitch black.

**It is something that haunts every single one of us. But sometimes, some have it far worse than what you can imagine.**

A voice, a sweet, calm voice then filled my ears. "Beware. For they will cling on to you. For you are The Remaining Hope."

Dark Sonic iNSaNiTY and The RH Team Presents To You...

Remaining Hope


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The two-tailed fox weaved out a breathe of air, wiping the sweat from his brow. He looked over the large plane and smiled. He had been working hard on this plane, trying to fix it and upgrade it before it had to go. He reaches over to grab his wrench and pauses when a voice called his name. "Hey Tails!" Tails looks over to see a pink hedgehog running towards him. He smiles. "Hey Amy, what's up?" She smiles and comes to a halt by him. "You should come inside and hang with us for a while. Me and Ella made lunch." Tails shakes his head. "No thanks, Amy. You know how important this is." Amy slightly frowns. "I know Tails, but what would Sonic say?" Tails frowns and thinks about this for a moment. Finally, after thinking for a bit, he sighs and nods. "Your right." He stands and drops his wrench. The two walked down the path to the mansion. "By the way," Tails says, "where is Sonic?"

Amy shrugs. "I think he went to his bed in Chris's room." Tails nods. "Good," he says, "he needs sleep." Amy than blinks. "Oh! I forgot to tell you; Knuckles needs to talk with us."

* * *

"You mean he is the only one who can leave?" A brown, spiky haired man ask, sounding upset. Knuckles the Echidna nods grimly. "As much as I hate to say it, he is. As you know, we don't have the Chaos Emeralds in this world, due to Sonic giving them to King Acorn, and Sonic's the only one besides, well, I guess Shadow who can travel to other worlds using Chaos Energy." Christopher Thorndyke sighs sadly. "So he has to go..." Knuckles looks down at his shoes. "Yeah, never thought I ever say I'm gonna miss him." He quickly looks up. "Don't you dare tell him I said that." Chris just chuckles and shakes his head, understanding where the red echidna was coming from. Hearing that would be a great ego boost for the blue hedgehog, who was cocky enough, and with Knuckles, he could use that against him.

Footsteps were heard, as Chuck Thorndyke, Ella, Cream, and Cheese entered the living room. Chuck stands next to his grandson, who was now taller than him. "So what?" he said. "Is he-"

"Yes." Knuckles interrupts. "He needs to figure out why he is having the dreams he's having, and check on our world, not to mention the Emeralds." Chuck sighs. "I guess there's no other choice." Knuckles shakes his head. "There isn't."

The group was quiet upon this news. The air had a depressed feeling about it, as if it were feeling the same as it's inhabitants. Tails and Amy then entered the room, looking curious. Tails walks up to Knuckles, hope seeming to shine in his eyes. Yet as the kitsune saw the look of grim on Knuckles' face, all light seemed to drain from said sky-blue eyes.

The dark silence was broken, however, as a blood curling cry filled the air. The group looks up in surprise, faces immediately paling. "That was Sonic!" Chuck exclaims the obvious, getting Chris's attention. The human immediately turn and ran towards the stairs, his heart pounding in worry for his friend.

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog bolted upward, holding his chest. His usually bright emerald irises were shrunken, he was panting rapidly, and his fur was slightly slick with sweat. Pain was stinging in his chest, and when he looked down, he screamed.

* * *

"What the fuck..." Knuckles the Echidna said as he looked upon the blue hedgehog in bed. Chris had immediately ran to the hedgehog, along with Tails and Chuck, while trying to find a cause for this. The blue hedgehog's chest had a gash in it, a crimson liquid pouring down out of it. The poor hedgehog was in shock, his normally peach muzzle pale, his breathing coming in shaky rasps. "Oh geez..." Chris murmured, grabbing the blue hedgehog's hand. He looks up. "Grandpa, bandages." Chuck nods and gets up, running out of the room pretty quickly for his age. "Sonic?" Tails asks, concerned for his older 'brother'. Sonic didn't reply, just clung tightly onto Chris's hand as if it would save him from the unknown monster. Chuck runs back in the room with a first aid kit. He hands it to his grandson and sits on the bed by the blue hedgehog. Chris opened the kit and frowned. He looks up at Ella, who was standing in the doorway with Cream, Cheese, and Amy. "Can you go get a wet rag and a dry one?" he asks. She nods and turns, pulling Cream and Cheese with her, who gave worried looks to the hedgehog on the bed.

"I know what this is." Knuckles says. Chris looks at him and blinks. "What?" Knuckles walks towards the bed and places his hand on the blue one's forehead. Sonic closed his eyes, groaning, his breathing only slightly calming. "It's called a dream faze," Knuckles said, "it goes through beings of Chaos Energy. It takes your dreams, or perhaps, your nightmares, and makes them real. Any emotions or feelings you get in the dream, will effect you in real life." They all stared at Knuckles, as if he had just grown two heads. Knuckles goes on, violet irises never leaving the blue hedgehog. "There is another thing quite similar to it, called a memory faze. It has the same properties, except it brings back what happened in the past, as if you were living it again." Tails frowns. "Shadow had that." Knuckles nods towards Sonic. "So does he and Fle- I mean, he has them, but they are rare." Chuck frowns as well. "How exactly do you know that?"

"Well," Knuckles says, "apparently, if one person has a dream or memory faze, it effects everyone who also has Chaos Energy." Seeing their confusion he continues. "If Sonic has a faze, then someone who had Chaos Energy will also have a faze. How much Chaos Energy though, also effects how realistic the faze is."

"So the more the energy," Chris concludes, "the worse it gets." Knuckles nods. "I would barely get them if Sonic or Shadow went through a faze, due to the little energy I supply from being with the Master Emerald. I didn't know exactly what fazes were however, until Sonic had a memory faze and asked me about it. Apparently, Shadow had had one of his past, and it triggered one from Sonic's. It affected me as well." Chris looks back at the blue hedgehog, who had seemed to calm, his breathing normal, and he wasn't shaking. "Sonic?" Tails asks again, hope evident in his voice.

"Hmm..." was the only answer he got. "Give him time." Knuckles said. "He was shocked, it's gonna take a while for him to calm down completely."

"Well it's taking a while for those rags you asked for." Chuck said.

* * *

Chris sighed, looking over at the two-tailed fox on the other end of the machine. "It's been so long since I last used this, I don't think it will work." Tails stands up dusting himself off. "It has to work." he said, "Otherwise Sonic won't be able to go back to Mobius."

"How's it goin'" Chuck says walking in the garage, with a tray with two lemonade filled glasses on it. Chris shrugs looking at Tails, taking his drink from Chuck. Tails takes his drink and shrugs as well. "It's going good for now, we might need your help though. Last time we activated this machine it was with the Chaos Emeralds."

"And I had somehow used the Master Emerald." Chris adds. Chuck purses his lips, thinking. "Well, I think we should honestly leave the Chaos stuff to Sonic. He's more advanced than we are with the stuff." Tails and Chris exchange thoughtful looks, before looking at Chuck and nodding.

* * *

July 15, 2014

5:09 p.m.

A dark hedgehog was sitting in a tree, his amber eyes shining in the setting sun. He watched the group of Mobians and Humans standing around a large circular machine in their driveway. They were talking and seemed to force smiles on their faces, as if it would change the fact that their friend was leaving. The hedgehog scoffed, his eyes slightly narrowing, as he looked down at his communicator. 'Hmph! For the fastest thing alive, he is extremely late.' he thought. Just as he was about to leave, a loud boom sound caught his ears. He turned and looked to see a blue flash light up the area, suddenly stopping to reveal said blue hedgehog. The dark hedgehog's ears went up and forward, straining to hear the conversations. When he realized he could not, his eyes narrowed in anger. Growling, he jumped from his perch in the tree and landed swiftly on the ground. Slowly, stealthily forward, he crouched and walked towards the area. He frowned when he saw he would not be able to continue forward without A: being seen and B: having the blue hedgehog sense his Chaos Energy. Meaning, he would not be able to hear anything they said. Growling quietly he went to step backward when a certain movement from the blue hedgehog caught his eye. Blue's ears had twitched, and his head turned, and met eye-to-eye with the dark hedgehog.

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog stood in front of the portal, looking distant, as if he was staring out into another time. "Sonic, it's time to go." He turned and met the blue eyes of his human friend, and smiled. "Sounds good!" he said, turning around. "'Bout time too!" Chris gave a sad smile to his always optimistic friend. Kneeling down, he sits before the blue hedgehog. "I'll see you again, right?" Sonic smiles. "Uhh duh! C'mon Chris ya know I wouldn't leave ya hangin'!" Chris nods. "I know..." Sonic's smile seemed to fade a bit. "Hey," he says, "I'll be back. You know I will. I promise." Then Sonic did something very un-Sonic-ky. He reached out and hugged Chris. Chris stood there slightly shocked, before smiling and returning the hug. "Bye Sonic."

Sonic let's go of Chris just as the rest of their friends walked up. Amy was surprisingly quiet, standing by Cream and Cheese. Rouge was there standing by Knuckles, who looked strangely upset. Chuck stood behind Tails, who had walked up to his brother. "Be careful Sonic." Tails said, looking as if he would break down any second. Sonic smiles. "I will. And Tails," Sonic says ruffling the fox's three bangs atop his head. "I'm counting on you." Turning the blue hedgehog stands in front of the portal. "Chaos, Control!" The portal lit up, and in a flash, he was gone, and the portal exploded.

* * *

**DSi: How did I do? I'm sick as fuck, head hurts and everything, so this is NOT my best. Timmy T. Hedgehog will be doing Chapter Two, as me and my team take turns in chapters, which honestly makes it more interesting. **

**PLEASE Review! It makes me happy to know what the readers think. Oh, the saga has surprise couples in it so you might want to follow along. Flames are excepted, criticism helps but be light with it. Thank you!**

**P.S. It may take a day or two, maybe a week before I update so please be patient. I recommend reading "He is My Master" by Chisaii Kitsune. It's sonadow.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Darkness. That's all I saw. It spiraled around me, destroying everything. This was not my path. Not who I had wanted to be. I hope my controller is dead. I even hope, that annoying nuisance is alright. I hope I didn't kill him... I wanted freedom. Freedom. Such a strong word. Something I could not have, nor will ever. Please, give me something, anything. I just want to wake up. Wait, what's happening? Who is that killing them? Wait, what? W-Wait, I know that person- is that- Holy shit!

* * *

July 15, 2015

5:10 p.m.

Christopher Thorndyke sighed as he flipped through the calender. "Happy Anniversary Sonic..." he thought aloud. Turning he walked through the kitchen into the dining room where Ella was preparing dinner with Cream. "Hello Chris. Good evening isn't it?" Ella says. Chris sighs and nods. "I guess. Wish a certain someone was here with us." Ella nods sadly and walks past him into the kitchen. Cream walks up to Chris and smiles. "I'm sure Mr. Sonic will be back one day, he promised right?" Chris kneels down and smiles. "Yes that's right Cream he did." Cream smiles at him and follows Ella into the kitchen. Chris sighs again, and went to sit down. "Chris." Said human looks up, meeting his grandfather's grim face. "What's wrong Grandpa?"

"Someone, unexpected, is here to see you."

* * *

Chris stood there, leaning against the counter top arms crossed, eyes narrowed. The glare was directed to a certain black hedgehog, who seemed to turn the glare back at him full blast. "What the hell are you doing here?" Chris asks. The black hedgehog doesn't move from his spot, only crossing his arms. "To tell you that I saw Sonic." Everyone in the room eyes widened, shock falling over them like a blanket. "What do you mean?" Knuckles asks, eyes narrowing. The black hedgehog smirks. "Oh what, you don't believe me?" Knuckles steps forward, amethyst irises flashing in anger. "Well, we have a reason to, Shadow." Shadow's smirk grew. "And what's that?" he said, almost in a teasing way, too much like his counterpart would. "Well where should I begin?" Knuckles says, holding his hands out in gesture. "You lied to us all, hurt Sonic, killed Fleetway, and worked with Mephilis." _(_A/N:_ you will learn this later in the prologue series of Remaining Hope called The After Life.) _Shadow only steps closer to Knuckles, so they were eye-to-eye. "Go on. Amuse me." he said. Knuckles growls, and the tension in the room grew. "That's enough." Chuck says. "What were you saying Shadow, about Sonic?" Shadow only shrugs. "I had a dream, that Sonic was in Mobius, doing some fucked up things."

* * *

I sat perched on my tree, pulling the string back and aiming carefully. I watched the guard walk back and forth, gun in hand, eyes scanning the area. Grinning, I let the string and the arrow go, and watch as it flies forward, hitting him in the soldier. Couldn't kill him now, that would waste time, something I usually had. Not tonight though. No doubt the place would be pact, guards around every corner. They knew I was coming, they were set to prepare. I jumped down from my tree, landing with a soft tap of my shoes. I walk forward quietly, not wanting to cause any noises. I leaned down by the now drugged-sleeping guard and grab my arrow, placing it back in the quiver on my back. Turning, I walk to a window and open it, praying to dear Chaos that it was not alarmed with any device. Fortunately, it wasn't, and it opened with ease. Climbing into the dark building, I enter what appears to be a hallway. I look down one end and see a door, at the other end was and elevator. Turning right in the direction of the door, I walk slowly towards it. Cameras lined the walls and I couldn't help but grin in the direction of one. They'll be here any second to 'get' me. Stupid Mobians.

I opened the door slowly, again, the stupid people decided to just leave doors unlocked, and walk in a large room, red lasers off the walls everywhere, a glass case in the center of the room, holding my emerald. My Chaos Emerald. Damn King had stolen them from me. I had taught him a lesson. I easily jumped, hopped and stepped over lasers until I got to the center. This was too easy. Slowly, I lift the glass case up and grab the purple emerald, smiling in victory. I place the case back down and turn and couldn't help but let out a loud laugh. All seven emeralds were mine once again. All mine...

The alarm went off, like it should have seconds ago when I had looked into the camera. The lasers went off, and I got down in a kneeling crouch. The three doors to the room busted open, and a large number of guards ran in, guns aimed at me. "Well, well, well... Took you long enough." I said with a grin. Then, without warning, I charged forward, a boom filling my ears, as well as the sound of glass breaking and guards crying out. I spin-dashed right through the guards in front of me, blood spraying everywhere. I then took off on my feet and ran down the previous hallway, to the still-open window. Jumping out, I landed with a crouch on the ground, yet I was now in for a surprise.

Apparently, they had been expecting me, as rows and rows of guards now circled me. I push myself upward to my feet and cross my arms. "Seriously?" I ask. "I've been doing this for now long and this is still all that I get?" I close my eyes, shaking my head, taking slow steps forward, and chuckled darkly. "Oh come now, I had expected more from your new prince." The one guard at the center of the first row steps forward. "Stop now, surrender, or we will shoot." This, this makes me throw my head back and laugh. "Do you foolish people think you really have a chance against me?" I grin, holding my hand up, letting large, blue flames surround me. "How amusing..." Then, I let the flames out, and a large circle wall of the same fire surrounds us. This scares them. "Shoot!" I hear a guard yell, probably the one from before. They all started to shoot at me, yet none of the bullets hit me. They melted before even getting inches before me. I laugh again. "Oh so you do want to play the hard way... That, my friends, can be established."

* * *

Tails looked over at Chuck. "Your coming with us?" he said, sounding shocked. "Of course." Chuck replied, picking up a screw driver and opening the panel to the wires of the portal. "You know how Chris is, and I want to see him too. And if what Shadow says is true, then well, your gonna need all the help you can get." Tails nods, looking up at the large portal. "I just hope this works. After Sonic last used it, I don't think we could, even if we have Shadow. If Sonic was the only one who could go last time, what's making us think we could all go now?" Chuck just frowns and shakes his head. "We won't know till we try." Tails bit his lip nervously. If what Shadow said was true, and the portal didn't work, not only will their world die out, but the whole universe could be on the brink of apocalypse.

* * *

Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun. So much fun. The screams of the soldiers filled my ears, leaving a twisted feeling of pleasure ripple through me. Dark blue flames were devouring them up, blood stained my gloves and midnight blue fur, all this was just so much fun. I let out more laughter, as I watched in amusement the fools trying to run away. Charging forward I grab the same guard that had yelled at me, pinning him against the wall. He was freaking out, literally, pleading with me to spare his life. Oh how I loved it when they struggled. Holding up my hand, I grab his throat and grin, before letting my nails dig down, clawing his throat out. Blood poured and I purred, as I watched him fall, lifeless to the ground. Turning, I examine my work and grin; not too many left to kill. Progressing forward, I hold up my hand, charging the Chaos Energy I oh so loved. It was time to end this little game. "Chaos-"

"Sonic stop!"

I freeze. That voice. All thoughts immediately faded from my head. I turn, and my eyes meet sky blue. For, as standing there, was a browned haired, blue eyed human. I study this person, who looked so familiar to me and try to think of what I should do. Behind him were more people, a human and a bunch of Mobians, who looked so familiar to me as well. The human's name was on the tip of my tongue, some connection with this human, strange feelings hurting my head.

"Chri-" I stop. I forgot. The name slipped away from me just as I had managed to get it processed through my head. Who, who was this person? Why did I not want to kill it? Some strange connection with this person, these people, had gotten me trapped inside my own head. Images flashed through my head, his name...

Chris. Chris. The name was repeating in my head, yet for some strange reason my mouth would not form the simple word his name was. Chris. Come on, say it. For the love of Chaos say it. God damnit say it!

"Sonic, what is going on? Sonic?" I couldn't do it. I couldn't speak. For the first time in a long time I felt trapped, confused, not knowing exactly if I should be able to talk or not.

"C-Chris..." I managed to force the word out of my mouth. Chris... Now I remembered. The dreams, me coming here, promising that I would come back. It all came back to me. Was it hope that flashed through his eyes just then? Hope of what? I then look around me, feeling something cold form inside me. Flames licked and ate anything they came in contact with. Dead bodies of innocent people layed around me, puddles of blood stained and soaked the ground around them. This looked, familiar. I did this. That cold feeling grew. I did this. I just killed a bunch of innocent people. What the hell is wrong with me? Why did I do this? I didn't even know why. What was happening? Why was I here? Where is here? What was I doing?

"Sonic? Sonic look at me." I turn my head back at the human and blink. What if I killed him? Something inside me shattered, and reality hit me in a flash of light.

Dark Sonic.

I had just gone Dark Sonic.

And I had just did something very, very bad.

* * *

The dark hedgehog's quills lowered slowly, emerald irises formed in in his once, pupil-less eyes. His midnight blue fur turned back into it's cobalt blue color, his dark aura faded from him completely. The blue flames had faded, the remaining soldiers that had survived got up, grabbing a gun or whatever weapon they could, cautiously watching the blue hedgehog. Chris and the others let out sighs of relief, happy that he had calmed down. "Sonic?" Chris says, stepping forward. Sonic only shakes his head, closes his eyes, letting out a breath of air, and puts both hands up. Chris froze. "What?" Tails said from behind Chris. The soldiers looked at each other and nod, before going over to the hedgehog. One soldier grabbed the hedgehog's wrist and put them in hand cuffs, two others grabbed his arms. No one knew what to say.

"Well look what we have here! The great Sonic the Hedgehog, Mobius's prolonged hero, about to be sent to a death punishment. Never thought I'd see the day!" Everyone except the said blue hedgehog turns to see none other than Dr. Ivo Robotinik walking towards them, a smirk on his face. Sonic seemed to give a small, sad smile, looking down. "Oh shut up Eggman..." Eggman grins, playing with his mustache in his usual way. "What's wrong Sonic? You seem distraught." Sonic just shrugs. "Nah, I actually was planning on seeing his majesty anyway." Eggman chuckled. "I'm sure you were..." Knuckles steps forward. "What the hell has been going on? What happened?" Sonic shrugged again and frowned. "Honestly I have no idea. When I grabbed the first emerald, something happened. I blacked out, and woke up seeing nothing but darkness." He looked up, his eyes meeting a certain pair of ruby eyes that were in the back behind the small group. "I take it you understood my message Shadow, what took you so long?"

* * *

**Timmy T. Hedgehog:** How'd I do? Good? Bad? Neither? Let me know. **Please Review,** it makes us happy inside.

**kayla t. kat** does next chappy!

**Tim:** -facepalm- yes kayla you do. **Any way, Review! Constructive Criticism is excepted.** Oh and I recommend reading DarkSoniciNSaNiTY's bio. Its got stuff you should know in it. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Shadow the Hedgehog walked up to the blue one, ignoring the soldier's and everybody's stares. Ruby met emerald, as the hedgehogs met eye contact. "I suppose I did..." The black hedgehog said. Sonic grins, and leans forward. "I would say it's good to see you again, my dear brother, but then I remember that I would rather kill you instead." Everyone stared at Sonic in shock, as his words settled in. "Brother?" Chuck says, sounding rather confused. Shadow only smirked. "I missed you as well brother, I take it you heard from our beloved friend the news." Sonic's grin seemed to widen. "Oh I did. I also payed my friend Tikal a visit as well." He chuckles. "To say she was shocked was an understatement." Shadow shrugs. "Oh well, too bad we can't spend anymore time together... I was really looking forward to meeting the rest of the family." Sonic's eyes narrowed, emerald eyes blazing with anger. "Fuck you!" he hissed. "You know nothing, yet you still continue to press me! Your the god damned reason why this happened in the first place, you fake son of a bitch!" Shadow's smirk grew. "Oh there we go again. You dark beings are so predictable. Blaming others for your actions. No wonder why you can't use positive Chaos Energy anymore." Sonic looked like he was going to kill the black hedgehog. "Because you killed my fucking positive Chaos Energy! Your the one who fucking killed Fleetway! Your the one who woke Dark Sonic in the first place!" His voice turned into a low growl. "I should've killed you that day, you fucking piece of shit."

To say everyone was confused, no, they were beyond it. Sonic and Shadow's argument had left them all utterly dumbfounded. The soldiers decided it was time to go, no need to wake Dark Sonic again. They pulled on the blue hedgehog, making him walk with them. "Just you wait," Sonic says, a dark grin forming on his muzzle. "I'll fucking get what I want, even if it means killing you." Shadow only crosses his arms, his smirk never fading. "Go ahead then, amuse me." Sonic's eyes flashed darkly, and when he talked next, it was low, and made everybody, including Shadow, shiver.

"Watch it, or I may have to show you what it means to be the older brother."

* * *

The guards lead me into the giant doors to Mobius's new large, white castle. I couldn't help but chuckle. Well at least it improved since my 'accident' here a year and a half ago.

After the battle with the Meterex, Shadow had gone missing after sacrificing himself for me. Later, back on Mobius, I had found Shadow lying in a crater, to find out that he had used Chaos Control, to travel planet to planet in search of getting home. I had taken Shadow into my house, were he ended up living with me. I started to have dreams of a place called 'Candy Land', and I would wake up, bleeding and throwing up, everything around me destroyed. I later found out that during Shadow's travels, he had ran into Fleetway Super Sonic, my psychopathic Super form that I had thought I had killed years ago. Fleetway had used Shadow's Chaos Energy to get to me, and was making me, literally, loose my mind. Thanks to Tails and the Chaos Emeralds, we managed to split him from me again. This time though, was different then the last time he split from me. He had kidnapped me, and that's when I found out why he was insane. He was made out of positive Chaos Energy. Apparently, when someone or something takes too much of a type of energy, they loose their minds. With negative energy, I go Dark Sonic. With too much positive energy, I get hyped up, and only want happiness. But what happens is, you start to think, 'I would be so much happier if they were dead'; and you begin to think that way of everybody, until eventually, there's nothing left for you to kill, but your just not happy enough. You want more and more happiness. When a being gets too much positive Chaos Energy, it becomes too much for their body to handle, and then their energy splits from them, creating a Chaos being.

Fleetway is that being, and wanted a certain happiness. That happiness, was me. All Chaos beings have a goal, no matter if they're positive, or negative, it does not matter. Fleetway's goal was me. He wanted me. He was obsessed with me to the point to where, if he couldn't have me, no one can. He tried to kill Tails and Knuckles, even tried to kill me, because he couldn't have what he wanted. He didn't want to go through our life, without me noticing him and excepting him. He just wanted happiness, that happiness was me.

I eventually gave him that happiness, and he immediately changed. He was too scared to do anything drastic, because he knew I would get rid of him again. He eventually started to open up, it was as if he had gotten sanity. Because of me allowing his freedom, however, it allowed a rivalry between him and Shadow to open up. The two hated each other at first because of jealousy. I found out later from Fleetway another good reason as to why he hated Shadow. Fleetway didn't just hate on Shadow though. He didn't ever really talk to anyone, until he met Chris. I had gotten sick and Chris had been taking care of me. Fleetway and Chris had talked, and kind of saw eye-to-eye. After that, Rouge and I started talking, and Fleetway and her eventually did too, after that visit, we went home.

Around that time, we met someone named Cyan, a being who wanted me dead who had been working with someone by the name of Mephilis the Dark. Me and Shadow had gone into a Hyper Shadic transformation, (much to Fleetway's nagging), and fought both hedgehogs. We were about to defeat Mephilis, when Cyan had grabbed Tails, about to kill him. That's when they all first saw Dark Sonic. I had killed Cyan that day, and, unfortunately, aroused Mephilis's curiosity of my dark power. Mephilis had stolen the Emeralds, and somehow managed to transform them into Dark Emeralds, made of only negative energy. He used them on me, and I had went Dark once again, destroying and killing everything I could get my hands on.

With the positive energy from Fleetway, and Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles restoring the Emeralds, I was broken free of Dark Sonic, and Mephilis was sent away. However, this caused the Emeralds to split out to outer space, and I had sent Fleetway to go and retrieve them for me. Mobius was a mess, and King Acorn decided to come up with an idea, just in case this happened again. He split Mobius into seven kingdoms, so that way, if I were to go Dark again, I wouldn't destroy everything at once. After that, we lived on Angel Island for a while, and decided to go visit Chris's world for a while, using the Master Emerald. When we got there, things seemed to change. Shadow was no longer nice to me anymore. In fact, he had changed completely. He abused me in every way he could. It had gotten too bad to the point to where, Chris and the others had started to notice, and apparently, they weren't the only ones who knew.

When Fleetway had left to get the Chaos Emeralds, he had stopped and talked to Tails behind my back. Tails had made a promise to the golden hedgehog that he would tell him everything that happened. Fleetway had come back acting weird. He told me that Shadow had one more chance to make up for what he did, or else Fleetway would kill him, even if it meant losing me. I had tried talking with him and Shadow, but Fleetway was stubborn, and Shadow, well, he tried to kill me. Fleetway almost killed Shadow that day, but surprisingly, Chris somehow convinced him not to. Shadow was sent away.

Later, a while after that, Fleetway went missing. I couldn't sense his Chaos Energy at all, and we couldn't find him anywhere. Rouge then came to me one day and said that Shadow had Fleetway, and was working with Mephilis. We had found them in a old building in the middle of the woods, but when we got there, Fleetway was dead.

I had almost went Dark Sonic, but thanks to Tails and Knuckles I didn't, and Shadow and Mephilis disappeared for the last time. After that, a while later, I, by myself, went to Mobius and gave King Acorn the seven Emeralds. It was to rebuild his trust, unfortunately, he sent me away, taking the Emeralds away from me. I went back, and we all stayed at Chris's world, until I started having the dream fazes, and I saw who I really was.

* * *

Kayla: so...

DSi: What?

Kayla: is it good?

Caleb thinks it's perfect.

DSi: yeah k its good.

Scourge: IT SUCKS

Everyone: Glares at the green hedgehog

Scourge: what? Just bein' honest.

Suddenly the door bust open and Michael and a bunch of Scourge fangirls run in

Michael and fangirls: SCOURGIE!

Scourge: sweat drops: Oh shit.

DSi: Well while I try to rescue Scourge, please review, it makes us happy.

Caleb is doing next chapter.

Kayla: Kayla wants cookie!

Scourge: HELP ME! DEAR CHAOS SOMEBODY HELP ME!

DSi: if anyone knows or has any ideas about Fleetway or if they want to add to Sonic's Chaos Energy theory, just review. Constructive criticism is excepted. see any grammar or spelling mistakes, PLEASE LET US KNOW!

Scourge: uhh, SOMEBODY FUCKING HELP ME!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

(The OC in this chapter belongs to Timmy T. Hedgehog and DarkSoniciNSaNiTy. All other characters belong to their respected owners.)

The doors to the great room opened, and five soldiers walked in, pulling a blue hedgehog with them. The room was large, white pillars lined the walls on each side, a red carpet down the center, leading up three large steps to a large throne. Sitting in said throne was a brown squirrel, a large red cape on his shoulders, along with a golden crown atop his head. Pale green irises seemed to widen, as they met substantial, blazing emerald irises that seemed to make him look anemic. The soldiers lowered the blue hedgehog to his knees, looking to the one on the throne for some kind of conveyance. Yet the squirrel did nothing, just met those piercing emerald eyes that seemed pull you in, hypnotize you, until you were lost with yourself and completely forgot who, or perhaps, what you were, until you felt as if there was nothing that mattered except those astonishing depths of emerald. "My Prince, my Prince." The squirrel shook his head, breaking his trance, and looked to the soldier that stood beside him, earning a smirk of amusement from the one below. "You may leave." the young prince stated, feeling foolish with himself for giving in to the hedgehog's abstraction. The soldier looked shocked. "But, my Price, what if he-"

"He will not harm me." the prince interrupted, sounding quite firm. The soldier opened his mouth as if to argue, but immediately thought otherwise, trusting his Majesty's words. "Yes my Prince." he said, turning and walking down the stairs, nodding towards the other soldiers, and them taking their leave. It was silent in the great room, an eerily, dark sensation of being alone with a psychopathic murderer. The blue hedgehog tilted his head slightly to one side, his large blue quills swaying to one side, ones of his triangular ears pointed upward, the other one seemed to flatten, a look of pure curiosity. The brown squirrel only sighed as he pushed himself upward with both hands on the arms of the throne. "Sonic the Hedgehog. It has been a while, hasn't it?" he said, slowly walking down the small steps, stopping and standing a few feet from the hedgehog. Sonic only grins slowly, blue lids covering only half of those delicate emeralds. "My dear 'Prince'." he replied, the word prince seeming to be enforced as he spoke. "It has been a while. I believe my old friend, King Max, has put you in charge in place of himself. How sad, to put an imposter up as the trusted ruler and soon to be king of Mobius." A dark grin seemed to force it's way on that peach muzzle. "How diverting."

The prince frowned slightly as the hedgehog's words settled in. "How exactly did you know this?" he asked confounded. The blue hedgehog seemed to shrug, looking away, kind of rolling his eyes as if the answer was to be obvious, but the naive prince was too dull to see it. "Is that really the point here? Or is the point to be that you had stolen my family's throne to Mobius?" The prince looked shocked upon hearing this impulsive news. "Wh-What?" the young prince stammered. The blue hedgehog's eyes slightly narrowed. "You know exactly what." he answered. "Me and my brother are the last two of the royal family that had died in the great incident many years ago. Tikal, the second guardian of the Master Emerald, had given a note to the previous ruler, Queen Alina, that I was the next heir to the throne, whether I accepted it or not. This note was given to your king when he became the new ruler of Mobius, and it was to be given to me myself." Emerald eyes seemed to burn with some unknown hatred, as blue lids narrowed as the hedgehog continues. "Yet your 'king' feared me after my accident with Mephilis the Dark, and stole my emeralds and expelled me from this planet." He paused, and looked up, meeting the prince's pale eyes. "I don't want to rule a kingdom, but it's the last promise I had made to my uncle before he had passed. I may not remember everything, but I will tell you this: I had a life before this one, one that was harsh and bitter, full of darkness and war. But I also have promises to fulfill, that I wish to fix before I lose everything. So you have two choices my friend; you can do the execution I deserve, or, you can give me that final chance I need to bring this planet around, because I had a dream, that one day, this world, and maybe the whole universe, went to a war that would end everything we ever knew and loved."

* * *

Shadow the Hedgehog stood by the door, his black triangular ear pressed up against it. A smirk found it's way up to his tan muzzle, amused as by what had just been spoken in the throne room. He turned and met the eyes of the group behind him, and let the words flow from his mouth with ease, as if he had been holding them in for some time.

"Everything he just said was true. For he had a long past life alongside and against many people, but only one person still stands with him today: his little brother. That brother is me."

* * *

**Caleb**: it's short.

**kayla t. kat** : sooooo

**Caleb**:...I'm a boss.

**Timmy T. Hedgehog:** it was good cay cay.

**Caleb**: How many times do I have to tell you not to call me by that disgraceful nick name?

**Tim:** giggle giggle

**Caleb**: what ever. Please Review, its good to know what you guys think, I know it can be confusing at first but bear with us.

**kayla**: our friend Amber will be doing next chappy!

**Scourge**: HA HA! I'M BACK BABY! ALL HAIL TO THE KING!

**Everyone**: O.O

**Tim**: Uhh, ANY ONE WANT TO BUY A GREEN HEDGEHOG? FREE OF CHARGE!

**Scourge:** NOOOOOOOOOO! -runs and hides-


End file.
